


Gallavich fic idea

by faliceplease



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Mexico, Snippet, just wanted to try it out, small fic i might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: Just a small post 7x11 idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pals! Happy Valentine’s Day, here is a little Gallavich teaser. Hope you enjoy! Will continue if you do.

Mickey Milkovich wasn't going to be anybody's bitch, not in prison, not in Mexico, not anywhere. 

He didn't give a fuck about anybody until that red headed Gallagher kid came into his life, and turned him and everything he ever knew upside down. 

It wasn't like he'd spent every night of the last month passed out drunk, blissfully unaware that his heart was longing to see that asshole again. The warmth of the Mexican sun made him forget a lot, but his heart was thawing out, he no longer felt the ice hold barrier that was holding his every Ian related thought and feeling away from himself. Now as he laid back against the sand, all he could think about was how that fucking kid ruined everything. 

The strobing lights from a nearby party were hurting his head as he stumbled further down the beach, trying to find somewhere quiet and less stimulating for his head to fall into another sleep, a belly full of alcohol made the task difficult as he slumped across the beach front, dragging his feet like he was in the fucking Walking Dead. 

"Watch where you're going asshole." 

His head slowly moved upwards as he tried to focus on whoever owned that voice, that feminine and very American voice. He rubbed his eyes on the back of his fist, trying to tune them into focus but his head was spinning too harshly, leading him into a fall that made him eat a mouthful of sand. 

If you asked Mickey what he'd been up to in the four, almost five weeks since riding right past the border, he wouldn't have offered you much of an answer. It was a blur mostly, tequila was his weapon of choice, keeping him from having to think too hard, keeping all the memories at bay. He would work during the day, a hook up from one of his prison mates, a job he really didn't deserve but he wasn't going to fucking complain. 

When he finally came too again he was no longer face down in the sand, he'd been moved inside a building, one that only seemed vaguely familiar to him. "Hey, I think he's waking up." The girl said, and Mickey wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids were still too heavy. He let out a mighty groan instead, trying to wrap his head around what was actually going on. He wriggled his toes inside of his socks and tried to stretch out his limbs as best he could. 

"You think he needs some water?" Came the male voice, and Mickey was trying to channel all of his energy into waking up, he was so close but his body was strong, fighting against him to keep him from waking up, he was tired in more ways than one, his mind was exhausted and needed sleep, alcohol induced or not. 

He could hear them murmuring words but he didn’t quite catch the exact words coming from their mouths. 

Ian Gallagher hadn’t exactly worked it all out yet, he didn’t know what he was doing in this living room, or why he let Mandy drag him down to Mexico in the first place. When he’d started talking to her again, it took him a while to even tell her what happened, but of course the younger Milkovich didn’t have an ounce of surprise in her body, she knew that this was something Mickey would get himself involved in without needing to be told twice. 

As he looked across the room at Mickey, the man he had watched drive away all he could think about was how much he missed having him around, watching him sleep had once been the only way to calm him down at night, yet here he was staring across at a passed out Mickey, someone he probably didn’t want to be alone with right now. He was scared of seeing that hurt look in his eyes, the look he had since memorised, the look of a man who deserved the truth a long time before he was given it. 

When Mickey started to stir, his eyes fluttered open and instinctively he jumped to his feet almost straight away. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked the pair, rubbing his eyes again as if he needed to make sure this was what he was seeing. Mandy and Ian stood side by side, and Mickey thought for sure this was just a drunken dream, there was no way in hell they’d be stupid enough to come down here, not when the cops would probably be waiting for them as soon as they went home again. 

Ian shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his own hair, he was lost for words in that moment because he didn’t have an answer worth sharing. He didn’t have a reason other than Mandy telling him exactly where they were going, and him following blindly. How could he say that to the man who asked him to come here in the first place? He couldn’t. 

Mandy stepped forward and shook her head as if this was a dream on her end too. “Fuck Mickey, Why’d you get yourself into this mess?” She asked him, looking back towards Ian and over to her older brother once more. “Ya know I’m actually going to kill you now don’t you?” She asked, and Mickey rolled his eyes, he didn’t need his sister tracking him down and giving him this shit, not now, not ever. “Go home, the both of you. Fucking idiots gonna get your asses killed down here.” He said, shaking his head at the very thought of this.


End file.
